Your Wings
by Moumaphet
Summary: I'll clip them, so that you'll never leave me..." Collection of mostly pilot/Usagi drabbles. Updating whenever I remember. Will do requests, so let me know what you prefer. What fun, what fun.
1. Understanding

**Title:** Understanding  
**Prompt: **Secret relationships  
**Pairing:** Quatre/Usagi  
**Word Count: **194  
**A/N:** I was attacked by an extremely vicious plot bunny whilst reading a Gravitation drabble collection and watching Blades of Glory. Don't ask.

* * *

  
People are all very different. Every person comes from a completely different background: different birthplaces, customs, people. They think in different ways. No two function alike. There are similarities, but no mirrors.

Quatre understands this. What he doesn't understand is her. Usagi.

She is not like any of them. She is not alike any person he has ever met before, in any way.

Usagi is made up of sunshine and secrets, beaming smiles and a blue gaze as hard and clear as diamonds. She moves and flows with a grace that most people can't see, and most of her life is made up of helping others and making a difference.

But when they are together, none of this seems to matter. Usagi makes him a different person. By the time she is pulling him down to press her smile against his, he is pulling the door closed with one hand and his jacket off with the other.

It's a secret, but they're both made of secrets. They don't understand this, but they're beginning to understand each other. And in the end, that's all that really matters anyway.


	2. Fading

**Title: **Fading  
**Prompt:** Death  
**Pairing:** Wufei/Usagi  
**Word Count:** 173  
**A/N:** Every time I look at the word 'count', I think of a bad word... On a more serious note, this one's a bit depressing. I don't tend to write stuff like this normally, but these drabbles seem to be giving me inspiration like I've never had before.

* * *

Normally bright blue eyes were clouding. Her silken blond hair was flung in every direction, clinging to her sweat-soaked skin and laying in layers on the floor. Her fingers weakly grasped his shirt, and her gaze poured straight into his, but he could tell she was looking through him. Her voice was like molten lava, flowing into his ears and burning him from the inside out.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" It was barely a whisper. It shouldn't have happened like this. It shouldn't be ending like this. She was supposed to live forever, to marry him and give him seven children, to keep on laughing and smiling-

"No." It was an obvious lie, choked out and barely managed. His hands pressed her harder against him, and her lips were coated in blood.

This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She wasn't supposed to die.

"I love you, Wufei." Her head dropped back and her fingers loosened. He didn't have time to reply.


	3. Danser

**Title:** Danser  
**Prompt:** In the club  
**Pairing:** Duo/Usagi  
**Word Count:** 116  
**A/N:** Well, this lack of response is kinda discouraging, heh. One review in two hundred hits. Think I might take a break from drabbles for a little while. And btw, this one is one of my favorites.

* * *

She could feel him watching her with hungry eyes as she moved, twisting her body against the crowd with the beat. Her skin glistened with sweat, her own fingers stroking languidly down her bare stomach. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun. She could almost feel the power of his desire against her.

He wanted her, and she knew it.

Suddenly he was behind her, and she was spinning, winding and grinding against him. They moved together like a well oiled machine, all half-spoken murmurs and breathless pants. And when he pulled her flush against him and latched his mouth onto hers, she was all too willing to respond. This was their place.


	4. Mission: Failed

**Title: **Mission: Failed  
**Prompt:** Infiltration  
**Pairing:** Heero/Usagi  
**Word Count:** 178  
**A/N:** I should be doing schoolwork now... oh well. Might upload again in the next few day if anyone has any requests... (hint hint)

There was a click. A split second after she looked up, Usagi leapt backwards. The bullet missed by inches.

"What the hell, Heero?!" Her face was pale, and the documents she had been looking at scattered over the floor. Her brown-haired lover's face was completely emotionless.

"What are you doing?" Heero's voice denied any presence of feeling. Usagi's eyes widened, and her jaw worked visibly. She looked down. Her legs were bare, her only article of clothing being a white dress shirt that belonged to him; and her hair was down. It fell in soft, silky blonde waves around her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and in his mind he desperately tried to find another reason for her to be here.

There was no good answer. Spies weren't supposed to fall in love the way she had with him. Usagi faced her death with a brave face, only shedding one tear. She was beautiful until the end.

After he did it, he put the gun to his own head.


	5. Words

**Title: **Words  
**Prompt:** Love  
**Pairing: **Quatre/Usagi  
**Word Count: **163  
**A/N: **Well, this is a bit later than I expected it to be. Sorry about that, yeah. And btw... I've kind of forgotten about all the things I've promised you crazy peeps, so you should totally review and remind me, because otherwise... yeah. The line breaks are being gay too, so if the one under this disappears, it's the editer thingy's fault.

* * *

Words are worthless here. The only thing that matters is the way her eyes sparkle, the pleasant weight of her body against his as she wraps her legs around his waist. She is all that he ever thinks about anymore, and it's becoming dangerous. It's hard to concentrate through all the meetings, paperwork, and speeches when the thought of her is constantly teasing at the corner of his mind.

His friends are noticing, but they wouldn't say anything. They trust him. The people from work inquire politely, but he laughs off their concerns and changes the subject easily. He's a gundam pilot, after all. Confusing people is easy.

The way she makes him feel confuses him, but that doesn't stop him from seeing her or being with her. It's his best kept, happiest secret.

And in the two seconds between hitting the bed and feeling her press against him, he wonders if this is what love is.


	6. LastMinute Discussions

**Title: **Last-Minute Decisions  
**Prompt: **Marriage  
**Pairing: **Hiiro/Usagi  
**Word Count:** 125  
**A/N: **...I honestly forgot about this story for a while. In the last couple of days some people reviewed and alerted (I love you guys, btw) and reminded me, and now here's the update. I'm sorry, heh. I'll try to be more reliable in the future.. EDIT: There was an extra word in the last sentence. Teehee. -.-;

**

* * *

  
**"This is not right," he stated as calmly as he could manage, red-cheeked and huffing. His blonde lover barely threw him a wide grin over her shoulder before continuing down the walk, dragging him behind her.

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something exciting?" she called back breathlessly, not stopping.

"I have work to do," he answered flatly. His lips twitched upwards as she laughed.

"You need to learn to live a little," she exclaimed, finally coming to a stop at the desk.

"Eloping on a whim is not exactly something I would do for excitement every day," he told her with a smirk. Her expression was bright and happy as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled his lips down to meet hers.


	7. Simplicity

**Title:** Simplicity  
**Prompt:** Library  
**Pairing:** Trowa/Usagi  
**Word Count: **670  
**A/N: **The long overdue Trowa chapter. :D It's also, by far, the longest one I've uploaded yet. Nyaay. I hope you enjoy it. .

The first time he saw her there, neither of them acknowledged each other. They were sitting on opposite sides of the library, both of their heads tilted down while reading. She caught his eye with her beauty; smooth, creamy tan skin paired with eyes that shone like sapphires and and a braid flipped over her shoulder that seemed to be spun from golden thread. He didn't have to catch her eye. She already knew who he was.

Actually, they had had a class together last semester. It was when they had first met- not that they were similar, on any level. She had been the one that was always talking, always surrounded by a group of people. He had always been the one off by himself, not speaking to anyone. The lack of that familiar circle of friends was probably what had caused him not to recognize her at first.

The second time he saw her there, she came towards him. He was sitting alone in a quiet corner of the library, reading, and he hadn't expected her to notice him. Most people didn't. That was the reason why he was surprised when she flashed him a quick, pearly smile and he finally realized who she was.

"You're Trowa, right?" He hummed quietly in accord, turning his eyes back down to his book and blinking. She was too beautiful to look at. It almost hurt after a while. She bit her lip at his quiet reply, not that he noticed, and tried again. "I'm Usagi, from Creative Writing. You might not remember, but we were in the same course last semester?" It came out as half a question, and he blinked before looking back up at her.

"I know," he replied quietly, and moved a pile of books aside when she beamed down at him, her cheeks reddening. She sat and put her book down in the space vacated, and they both began reading again.

It quickly became routine for them to come together and study in that corner of the library. Sometimes he would come in and she would already be there, a pencil tucked behind one ear and papers scattered all over the table, staring down at them in frustration. He would surprise her as he arrived by her side, and she would put a hand to her chest and laugh in that quiet way she did.

After a couple of days, she would sometimes turn to him and ask him for help on something or another, and after a while he began to really get into their conversations. He was beginning to think that she might have been the first female he had ever had romantic (not lustful) feelings for, and he kept this to himself as they continued. She was just overjoyed that he would actually have real conversations with her. Most men only liked her in a lecherous manner of wouldn't have intelligent debates with her, not deeming her smart enough.

One day, he was reading over her shoulder when she turned to him, cheeks shiny and smile wide, and asked, "What do you think, Trowa?" She was obviously proud of her writing. He swallowed and turned back to his book, glad she was on his right, so his bangs would hide his blush from her.

"It's too simplistic," he replied. He turned back to her as she laughed, confused.

"All the best things in life are simple," said she as she tilted her head and smiled up at him mischievously. His breath caught and he stared down at her silently as time seemed to slow- then pressed his hand against her cheek and brought his lips down to meet hers for a soft, chaste kiss. As they parted and she blinked back up at him, he found a slight smile growing on his lips to meet the wide grin stretching across her face.

"Does this mean we get to meet in places other than the library now?"


	8. Silhouette

**Title: **Silhouette  
**Prompt: **Getting old  
**Pairing: **Quatre/Usagi  
**Word Count: **197  
**A/N: **I think I might be growing an obsession with this pairing. Maybe I'll write a _real_ fanfiction about it someday? XD

* * *

"Quatre," I call, rocking silently in the wooden rocking chair my mother had given me before her death. The clock... was it ticking so loudly before?

"Quatre," I repeat, letting my eyes fall to the floor. The room is silent, save for the grandfather clock, and motionless. I swallow and hunch over slowly, turning an unseeing gaze to the hands sitting limply in my lap. They clutch a tarnished golden locket, emblazed with the initials 'U.W.' on the back.

Suddenly the silent and lifeless room is stifling. I choke on air and throw myself down onto the floor, barely hearing a dull thud and a disgusting crack. I feel nothing, and I curl half into a fetal position, using one hand to weakly pull useless, dead legs against my chest. Curling my withered hands into my chest with the locket trapped beween them, I hardly notice as the sights and sounds around me begin to fade. Static rushes in my ears.

I don't notice when the door opens and the full-time maid screams, "Mrs. Winner!", before rushing over to me. All I see is a silhouette surrounded by a blinding white light... My Quatre.


	9. Bloodstained

**Title: **Bloodstained  
**Prompt: **Roses  
**Pairing:** Duo/Usagi  
**Word count:** 451  
**A/N: **I think I might start a REAL story soon. With Quatre/Usagi and an actual plot. Would anyone read it?

* * *

Breathe in.

There is a clock outside her room, down the stairs. She hears it chime the hour and wonders if anyone is missing her.

Breathe out.

No one has come to look for her, no one has called, no one has noticed she's not where she's supposed to be. Admittedly, there is one person she would like to notice her absence... but she knows he doesn't care anymore. She wonders if he even cared in the beginning.

Breathe in.

It's fairly silent in her home. Well, it should be, she is the only one who lives there. Sometimes, she can tolerate the silence- even learn to like it enough to ignore what could have been. But tolerating the silence is not enough. She can never learn to love it the way she would love the sounds of a family. Maybe that is why she has done this. Maybe that is why he couldn't be with her. Maybe the silence was enough for him.

B-breathe out.

Her wrists faintly ache, and pain is running through her heart. She wonders how poetic her image will be when they walk in and discover her like this. She is dressed for a funeral. Her make-up is done perfectly, her face flawless, pale skin unmarked; with rouge lightly dusted over the tops of her cheekbones and her closed eyes darkly lined in kohl. Blonde hair is loose and free, surrounding her immobile form softly and dipping over the sides of the bed. A lacy white dress covers her body elegantly but is stained deeply red at the chest, where her intertwined fingers dome over the Ginzuishou in flower form. Also, the soft petals of white and red roses drench her form in a morbid show of 'love', but she knows not where they came from.

Breathe... in.

Her breath is slowing now, but her mind is running just as quickly. It is not a good thing. She wonders if her friends will regret leaving her behind so long ago when they find out what has happened to her. Actually, she wonders if they will even find out at all. Does anyone here know to contact them? Ah. Oh well. It's too late to wonder now.

Breathe...

The speed of her thoughts finally catches up with her fading breath and she wonders if he will care when he finds out she is dead. The last thing she hears is his voice calling her name up the stairs, but she knows it is too late.

Her breath stops.

Death finds his love encased in a coffin of stained lace and bloody rose petals. His blood runs cold through his veins.


End file.
